


Loose ends

by mrescapist



Series: The true shinobi [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrescapist/pseuds/mrescapist
Summary: Picking up three stray "assets" from Orochimaru was not part of Sasuke’s mission. In light of Kabuto’s escapade, however, it was the best course of action he could devise. Suigetsu, Juugo, and Karin could pose a danger to Konoha in the long run. It was better they were put away from Kabuto’s reach.Sasuke hated leaving loose ends.





	Loose ends

Picking up three stray "assets" from Orochimaru was not part of Sasuke’s mission. In light of Kabuto’s escapade, however, it was the best course of action he could devise. Suigetsu, Juugo, and Karin could pose a danger to Konoha in the long run. It was better they were put away from Kabuto’s reach.

Suigetsu was the one being held closest to him, in the Eastern Outpost. It was most convenient too, since Sasuke promised Suigetsu he would free him once Orochimaru had been dealt with. Karin was next, but the two made one stop on the way: the Land of Waves. 

It was a nostalgic place to visit, Sasuke mused. Zabuza Momochi’s grave was in view of the “Great Naruto Bridge”. It was the worst name anyone could give a bridge, but it was there Team 7 had fought for their lives for the first time. 

It was not the time to linger over memories. Sasuke would only allow himself some time to breath once he was behind the walls of Konoha. They left as soon as Suigetsu had picked up Zabuza’s sword, the Kubikiribocho. He shouldered the gigantic blade and gave Sasuke one toothy grin.

“I owe you one.”

“I will collect that debt one day. Let’s hope you do not regret it”, Sasuke said before turning on his heels.

By the time he and Suigetsu had gotten to the Southern Outpost in the Land of Waves, news of Orochimaru’s death had already reached Karin. It required little effort for Sasuke to convince her to help him find Juugo. Once the prisoners were released - something Karin, as the warden, protested -, Sasuke made sure to give the Southern Hideout the same treatment he had given the two hideouts he had left behind, including the one where Suigetsu was being held. 

It was mildly cathartic for the three of them to see Orochimaru’s work become nothing more but ash, forgotten.

They left the Land of Waves behind and made their way to the Northern Hideout. Of all the facilities the Sannin had used, it was by far the most dangerous of them. It was there the experiments with the Cursed Seal were conducted. How fitting there it would all end.

News of Orochimaru’s death had sent the facility into disarray, and a full break out was well on its way when they arrived. Incapacitating the inmates, and subduing Juugo was not a challenge. Convincing him to leave his cell once he had come to his senses, that proved difficult. It required some quick thinking on Sasuke’s part to convince Jugo to accompany him to Konoha.

“I will be your prison. If you ever lose control, I will hold you back. You have my word, Juugo”, Sasuke said. “I never go back on my word.” 

“What makes you think you can? Kimimaro was the only one who could stop me, but he’s gone. I’m not leaving this cell without him”, said Juugo, shaking his head. “I’ll stay behind. I’ll stay behind and be buried here.”

“Kimimaro died fighting for me. Since he can no longer help you, let me do it in his stead”, Sasuke said, stretching his hand in Juugo’s direction. “In fact, I am going to Konoha. Tsunade Senju, the greatest medical-nin in all the Elemental Nations is the Hokage. She can find a way to keep your Cursed Seal in check.” 

Juugo perked up, looking at Sasuke as though he was seeing him for the first time.

“Then… that means you are Sasuke Uchiha. He said your name. He said it was for you he was leaving, t-the last time, the last time we spoke. I remember”, Juugo said, lowering his chin. 

“Yes”, Sasuke said flatly. 

After a couple minutes of uncomfortable silence, Juugo got to his feet and, after a handful of hesitant steps, he stepped out of his cell.

“I’ll go with you, Sasuke Uchiha. Even if it’s only to see if you’re worthy of Kimimaro’s sacrifice”, Juugo said.

Sasuke nodded to him before making one seal with both his hands.

“Kage Bunshin no Jutsu”, he muttered, and a dozen clones materialized in the corridor. They split up and disappeared in the facility almost as fast as they had appeared. “Let’s get out of here. Soon this place will go down for good.”

“For someone who was so keen on making sure none of the inmates got killed, you’re a bit trigger happy”, Suigetsu said amusedly, following Sasuke’s lead.

“Since you are so worried for them, Suigetsu. I will let you know my clones will scour the place for survivors before they plant the explosives.”

“Was that… irony?”, Suigetsu asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sasuke snorted, and picked up the pace, leaving a puzzled Suigetsu behind. The corridors and the cells all looked the same, but he had made sure to remember the path Karin had guided him through. Soon enough they found their way outside. The four stood there waiting. Juugo constantly shifted the weight of his body from one foot the other, while Sasuke remained impassive, arms crossed and eyes closed.

He did his best to ignore Suigetsu and Karin’s arguments, not to mention the latter's constant flirting attempts. For Sasuke’s relief, the last of his clones dispersed before his patience had ran thin. With one quick hand sign, the Northern Hideout gave out from within as its foundations were rocketed by the explosives. 

“Karin, Suigetsu, you are free to go. Juugo and I are going to Konoha”, Sasuke said, releasing a breath he did not realize he had been holding.

“I’m half tempted to go with you. You’ll end up running into your brother sooner or later, and I’m interested in his companion, Kisame Hoshigaki. In his sword, at least, Samehada”, Suigetsu said, rubbing his chin. “I really don’t fancy joining your goody-goody Konoha club though, so I’ll pass.”

“Sword collecting, that’s so lame. I’m glad you’re not coming with us”, Karin said, adjusting her glasses.

“Us? You’re going with him, then?”, Suigetsu said, both he and Sasuke turning to look at Karin. “At least I’m not tagging along because of some weird fixation on Sasuke.”

Karin blushed, and glared at Suigetsu. 

“T-that’s not it! How dare you”, she said, huffing and crossing her arms. “There’s something I’d like to do in Konoha.”

“So you are coming with me? It will be by my rules, understand?”, Sasuke said, giving her one stern look. He had expected she would join him, but suspecting it beforehand did nothing to make the prospect of a long trip with Karin any less unpleasant. She seemed incapable of taking a hint. 

She nodded a little too eagerly, adjusting her glasses.

“Yes, of course!”

Suigetsu rolled his eyes, before he stretched and turned around to leave.

“Well, I’ll be on my way”, he said, taking one last look at them over his shoulder. “I hear Kirigakure has a new Mizukage. It might be a good time to start reforming the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist too. At least I should be entertained. Make sure you don’t kill Kisame before I do, Sasuke. See you, guys.”

Sasuke nodded to Suigetsu, and soon he had disappeared amid the rocky formations that surrounded the Northern Outpost.

“We should be going too. We have a long way to go”, Sasuke said before darting forward, followed with difficulty by Karin and Juugo.


End file.
